deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Prandine
Prandine was the chief adviser of King Alton and King Endon. Synopsis History Prandine was the chief adviser under King Alton, having held the position since Prince Endon and Jarred were young boys. He crowned Endon King of Deltora after Alton's death, placing the Belt of Deltora around the boy’s waist. When Jarred confronted Endon after reading The Belt of Deltora, insisting that he put on the Belt immediately despite the Rule, Prandine confronted him, calling Jarred a traitor. He called for the guards, driving Jarred from the castle, and eventually received word that the boy had drowned. In the seven years following Endon's coronation, Prandine selected a wife for the king, Sharn. It is implied that he orchestrated Min's death, as the old nurse had tried to warn Endon of the evil in the palace. On the night that the Belt of Deltora was destroyed, Prandine confronted Endon, Sharn, and Jarred, admitting that he had been responsible for the deaths of Endon's parents. Prandine gloated, explaining how the chief advisers had weakened the royal family for generations. As he was talking, Sharn tricked Prandine into thinking that she had seen something outside the tower and, when he went to the window to see for himself, the queen pushed him from the tower to his death. ''The Forests of Silence Endon and Barda managed to discern where the gems from the Belt of Deltora had been hidden partly because of Prandine; he had told Endon that the gems were hidden in places where no one would dare search for them. Endon and Barda learned from travelers that Ak-Baba were seen flying above seven of the most dangerous places in Deltora, ideal places to hide the gems. Dread Mountain Endon mistook Fallow for Prandine because of their identical appearance, though Fallow corrected him, revealing that he had taken Prandine's form because the Shadow Lord wanted him to. Fallow indicated that the Shadow did not know the exact circumstances surrounding Prandine's death; while it was clear he had fallen to his death, Fallow did not know who had caused the fall. Return to Del Recalling what he had heard Fallow say, Lief realized that Fallow and Prandine were both Grade 3 Ols. Lief recalled that Prandine had died from a fall, leading him to conclude that Grade 3 Ols could be killed in the same way as any human. Dragon's Nest'' Prandine's conversation with the Shadow Lord immediately after Endon's crowning was recorded by the Shadow Lord's crystal, and a small bit of that conversation was spat out by the crystal as it was being destroyed. Appearance Prandine's normally form was that of a tall, thin, sour-faced man. He wore long robes – their colors varied, including black and purple – and resembled a bird of prey when he walked. As an Ol, Prandine could potentially take any form he wished. Personality Prandine initially maintained the air of a serious, grumpy man, but one who was loyal to the Rule and the King of Deltora. In truth, Prandine was a cold, cruel individual with unshakeable loyalty to the Shadow Lord. He took great pleasure in doing his master's bidding, and manipulated the royal family's trust in him. He looked down on Endon and Sharn as being spineless and foolish, though that arrogance ultimately led to Prandine's death, as he underestimated Sharn. Abilities Prandine was a Grade 3 Ol, capable of shapeshifting perfectly into any form he wished, allowing him to be the perfect spy for the Shadow Lord. Prandine was an expert liar and deceiver, maintaining the same control over the royal family as all the chief advisers before him. Prandine also owned a poisoned knife, which he claimed could kill with even the smallest scratch. He used this knife to kill King Alton and his wife. Prandine knew that he could not directly touch the Belt of Deltora and was very careful around it as a result. As a Grade 3 Ol in the form of a human, Prandine could die in the same way as a human, and was ultimately killed by falling from the palace's highest tower. Category:Characters Category:Servants of the Shadow Lord Category:Ols Category:Deceased Category:Villains